1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use with double-hung windows that have a sash tilt-in feature, wherein the present invention is capable of supporting a window sash when tilted into a horizontal plane. More particularly, the present invention relates to static supports that are adjustable in height and are capable of engaging both a tilted window sash and the floor, thereby holding the sash in a position where the sash can be easily cleaned.
2. Prior Art Statement
Most residential homes have double-hung windows consisting of two sashes that slide up and down in a frame. Modern new construction windows and double-hung replacement windows often have a tilt-in feature that enables each of the sashes to be tilted into the house for easy cleaning. Double-hung windows with tilt-in features thereby enable the orientation of the sashes to be changed from their normal vertical position to a position near the horizontal. This allows a person to easily clean the window sashes from the inside of the home.
One of the most common problems associated with typical tilt-in window sashes is that there is no restraint on how far the sash can be tilted into the house. Referring to FIG. 1, it can be seen that a double-hung window 10 in a residential setting typically includes a sill 12. As the lower sash 14 is pivotably rotated into the house, there is nothing to stop the rotation of the sash 14 until the sash 14 abuts against the sill 12. This may cause damage to both the sash 14 and the sill 12. The abutment of the sash 14 against the sill 12 also provides a very poor support for the sash 14. In many situations the glass 16 within the sash 14 actually contacts the sill 12. Accordingly, as a person is washing the glass 16 within the sash 14, any excess pressure that is applied to the sash 14 may damage the sash 14 or cause the glass 16 within the sash to break. To avoid these problems, people typically hold a tilted sash 14 in a generally horizontal position as they wash the glass 16. This leaves the person washing the glass 16 with only one hand to do the job since the other hand is being used to support the sash 14. Many sashes are heavy. Accordingly, the job of washing the windows becomes wearisome. Often by accident, or induced by fatigue, people drop the sash 14 allowing the sash 14 to strike the below lying sill 12. This, of course, causes the glass 16 to break or otherwise damages the sash 14 or sill 12. If a person drops the upper sash 18, the upper sash 18 will rotate and strike against the lower sash 14 causing the glass in both sashes to break.
The upper sashes in a window are more difficult to wash than are the lower sashes because a person is often caused either to work over his/her head or stand on a chair to reach the level of the upper sash. Such work is very tiresome and dangerous, thereby causing many accidents. A need therefore exists in the art for a static support that can be used to support a sash in a horizontal position unassisted, thereby enabling a person washing the windows to be able to position the sashes in an ergonomically efficient orientation and enabling that person to use both hands in washing the windows. With the use of two hands, a person washing the windows would be less likely to fall from a support, less likely to damage the windows and less likely to become fatigued.
Over the years, static supports have been developed for a countless number of applications. However, none have been developed to specifically address the unique needs required for supporting the sash of a tilt-in window. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 575,543 to Clarke, entitled FOLDING TRESTLE shows a free standing support with a long top horizontal member. Supports such as this lack vertical adjustability. They also lack some type of device for engaging the structure of an open sash and they lack a cushioned surfaces needed to support the sash without damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,981 to Harrigan, entitled ADJUSTABLE TELESCOPIC SUPPORT shows a static support with vertical adjustability and a horizontal top member. However, such supports lack a top member capable of engaging the physical structure of a sash in a manner that will not damage the sash or the glass within the sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,865 to Danner, entitled FOLDABLE KEYBOARD STAND shows a static support with a padded top, however, the support lacks vertical adjustment. Furthermore, there is no structure available that is capable of engaging the edge of a window sash in a manner that would protect the sash and prevent the sash from inadvertently moving.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stand specifically adapted to engage and support the sash of a tilt-in double-hung window.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning a sash of a double-hung window utilizing a static support.
The above objects are provided for by the present invention as described and claimed below.